Slave
by myshadowspirit
Summary: It's all in the means of survival.
1. Chapter 1

An: Every once in awhile, I stray from writing "Confessions of a Queen and Her Knight". Need to keep things fresh. I saw a very nice picture of Ganondorf and Nabooru. I've always like that couple, and there is not enough of that paring on this site. I was in the mood for Nabby and GanGan smut, and there is none?! Why don't people jump on that? I don't know.

The funny thing is. Normally I would pair these two in a more comedic way. Before Ganondorf became evil and was a decent guy trying to become the best King he could, and Nabooru just endless disrespecting him the entire way, jealous since she always wanted to be King. They'd bicker nonstop with all this sexual frustration because they secretly admire the other.

But that's nothing like this story. I'm expecting this to only be about 2 to 4 chapters long. Once I decide where in time this might happen, what timeline, if any and so on, so I know how to end it.

First person again?! I know I'm lame.

* * *

Who would have thought I, the great Nabooru, would come to this? Certainly not me anyway, but then again, anyone who had known me from my younger days would have said I was bound for trouble. I was always sort of the rebellious type. Not that we all weren't in the eyes of the Hylians, but I had enough spunk to make a fellow Gerudo worried. If you're making your sisters worried, then you know you have a problem.

I never liked Ganondorf. I didn't like anything about him; the way he looked, his attitude, the way he thought, the choices he made. Nothing. I was certainly not going to follow his orders. He wasn't going to be _my_ King.

If I had been thinking, I could have pulled it off. I could have outsmarted him. I was rather clever, if I do say so myself. But my over confidence and lack of subtlety in my dislike for the man turned out to be my down fall. I thought I had enough Gerudo on my side. Turns out, I didn't and the few that I did, would have been killed if I didn't turn myself in.

And Hell, it turned out I had a heart. I thought Ganondorf would kill me. He liked doing that. Killing people. But what he did was so much worse, and in the end, he broke me. He broke my spirit.

He killed my friends anyway.

He killed the people who ratted me out.

And then, for no reason at all, he killed a small girl in front of me. He told me her twin sister was next if I didn't do what I was told. I didn't realize how easy Ganondorf could make me do what he wanted. He could make anyone do what he wanted. That was why he called himself the King of Evil.

* * *

I was Ganondorf's slave. Just one out of the hundreds that obeyed his every whim, no matter how silly or ridiculous it was. Sometimes he liked to humiliate random people. You never knew what was going to happen next, who would die, who would be sent away. Who knew? No one.

Ganondorf liked music, mostly the dark brooding kind. We had fallen into the habit to start playing something whenever Ganondorf entered the room, hoping he would fall deep in thought and forget about tormenting for a moment. An older Hylian woman would play the violin, sad and sweet like she was lamenting over her own slavery. A scrawny man played a baby grand piano in the corner of the room. I didn't know how long he was going to last. Ganondorf was very picky on how he liked the piano played. I'd have to admit, Ganondorf was much more skilled at it. His giant organ had its own room and no one was allowed to go in, let alone touch it, but I guess sometimes Ganondorf was just too lazy to play himself and let the sad man play simple sad tunes.

Ganondorf walked in, only needing two long strides to reach his destination which was the large puffy red couch covered with pillows and elaborate blankets. Lucky for us, as soon as he sank his large form into the couch, turning it into a love seat, he disappeared into his mind. I didn't know what he was brooding about. Probably how he didn't have enough people to kill.

I was busy pulling the curtains closed. It was still mid-afternoon and Ganondorf hated the sunlight.

"It's hot."

It took the minstrels a lot of practice to keep from wincing at the sound of his voice and mess up their playing. I was used to it.

"Wash," he grunted, not caring enough to elaborate. He nudged a small golden stand that held a basin with his foot. A small blonde broken girl got up to fill the basin with water that she poured from a silver pitcher. She gather perfumes and shampoo from a wooden cabinet somewhere else in the room.

"You," he said, freezing the girl in her tracks, but it wasn't her he was talking to. His golden eyes had landed on me and he had lifted his heavy hand to point in my direction. "You do it." I hesitated for a moment until he moved his head to tell me to move.

I went to the Hylian girl. With shaking hands, she put a handful of rose petals into my palm. That's right. Princess Ganondorf had to have petals in his water. I dropped them into the basin. Finding a towel, I swung it over my shoulder before grabbing the fancy bottles of scented oils.

I slowly walked behind Ganondorf, taking the water basin in my free hand. He waited for a moment until he became impatient. "Well?"

"May I put the towel beneath your head?" I asked with fake sweetness. "You wouldn't want to make a mess." I was the only one that could get away with my attitude. I wasn't afraid to die like everyone else.

Ganondorf lifted his head and I placed the towel on the back of his seat. He rested his head down and took off his head piece. I tried to think of what to do next. I had never done this before. This wasn't usually my job.

I cupped my hands with water, and very carefully poured it over Ganondorf's head, not wanting to touch him. I was going to have to touch him eventually so I don't know why I bothered. When his scalp was thoroughly wet, I knew I was going to have to go further or risk Ganondorf's impatience. I squirted some weird scented shit onto my fingertips and proceeding to rank them through his sparse red hair.

I almost ran for the hills when I heard him sigh. I don't know why I was being all jumpy. I wasn't afraid.

I diligently cleaned his hair, prolonging it more than necessarily. You don't announce that you're done with these types of things. Ganondorf deems it first. I let my own mind wonder as I scrubbed my fingernails over his scalp, bored. I didn't even notice him shifting, raising his hand. You'd think it would be impossible not to feel him moving. He was such a large man, but I didn't even know of his hand until I felt rough fingertips slowly graze the top of my own.

I froze. I knew I shouldn't. If I paused, Ganondorf would get angry that his head washing had stopped, but I was too busy thinking of the best way to kill myself as quickly as possible. I had a feeling my life as a slave was just about to get a lot worse.

I quickly resumed my scrubbing, hoping if I didn't stop, didn't draw attention to myself, have Ganondorf enjoy his head wash, he'd forget all about whatever that hand touch had implied.

"Dry," he commanded. My heart was beating a million miles a minutes as I realized that I was done. I wish I wasn't. I would gladly wash his greasy hair for all of entirety if only to prolong the inevitable.

I dried his head slowly. He became impatient and got up while I was doing it. I quickly stepped back, fearing what was to come next.

But all he did was leave. He went into his bedchambers alone and stayed there for the rest of the night.

* * *

Ganondorf was unpredictable on a good day. If he was in a good mood and pleased with everyone around him, you still weren't safe. You never knew what he would make you do for the sake of his own amusement. When he was in a bad mood, you had a 50 percent chance of being dead in a matter of two minutes. I say 50 instead of 100, because you may get lucky. Even if you were the cause of his anger, there was a chance he could take it out on someone totally not involve and kill them instead. That's why, no matter who you were, everyone had a 50 percent chance of being dead when Ganodorf was mad.

Now if that wasn't enough to keep you on your toes, Ganondorf would find a way to make it even worse.

Holidays.

They were random really since Ganondorf never seemed to like any that he created to keep it up long enough to become a real tradition. He just wanted to celebrate something, and he'd pick any day to do it. He was the King. He should have a holiday.

But when no one was _actually_ happy to celebrate said holidays, he'd get pissed off, kill a few people, and called the whole thing off, only to start a new one in maybe a few more months to come. Each party was filled with desperate people trying to entertain and please the King in the most amazing crazy ways possible. I'd have to give them some credit. Sometimes a good chunk of time would go by before Ganondorf sobers up and realize he's not having fun anymore.

Ganondorf sober usually meant dead people.

Ganondorf drunk usually meant, worse than dead people, but I guess some people are so afraid to die, that they'd take the raping, mutilation and the humiliation instead.

I was very good at keeping myself hidden in these sorts of situations. I was raised as a thief, and I knew how to blend in. Not that it was hard, mixing in with most of the freaks of natural that Ganondorf kept at the castle. Most of my kind actually worked outside of the palace as guards since we were smarter than the Moblins, and more trustworthy than the Hylians. I was kept inside because Ganondorf hadn't trusted me. He had wanted to keep an eye on me, but eventually, I was forgotten about and was just another slave running around this place.

By the end of the night, the entertainers were on a roll because Ganondorf was still very much drunk and already starting to wonder to his chambers. Slowly because he kept getting distracted, but he was getting there. I was busy scrubbing whine and sometimes blood off of all the floors, a messy trail leading to him. Everything had to be clean and fixed before he woke up in the morning. Dead servants he didn't care about, but a scratch on the table, and all hell froze over.

Ganondorf hadn't been in eye site when he screamed my name. I thought I wouldn't have to see him for the rest of the night. Usually you didn't exist unless you were directly in front of him, and in his drunken state, I couldn't fathom how on earth he even remembered my name. Unless someone told him. Unless someone was framing me for a broken mirror and wanted me to die instead of them.

I marched my way in Ganondorf's direction. That would be silly of them. They knew that Gaonodorf wouldn't_ wait_ for me to get there before he blew someone up.

I entered the room, finding Ganondorf chuckling at what was once the couch. Everyone around him was scrambling for the pieces. I don't know if they thought they could put it back together, or what. It was a lost cause. Their best bet was to somehow find an identical or close to identical couch before sober Ganondorf woke up.

When Ganondorf noticed me, his smiled fell away from his face and he suddenly sent a bolt of dark purple magic in my direction. Reflexes had me duck, though I probably should have been a good little inferior and just take it so I wouldn't get a harsher punishment later.

He came to me, grabbing my arm and moved me to the side as he glared down the hall where his magic ball had gone. He stared for such a long time, that I had the courage to peek out in curiosity as well.

There was nothing there. Well except for the huge black hole in the wall, but what else would you expect from shooting magic all over the place? After a moment he turned away, dragging me with him.

To my horror, I realized we were headed for his bedroom.

I pulled back, but he didn't even noticed as he effortlessly dragged me with him. He threw me into his room, slamming the door so hard I was surprised it didn't break. He glared at it, as if he was hoping it would break. Then he locked it.

I turned my head to the window. If I could get there in time, open it, and throw myself out of it, I would surly be dead before I even hit the ground. Ganondorf's room was at the highest part of the castle.

The problem was that Ganondorf was fast. If he saw me attempt to escape, he'd just grab me and throw me under him onto the bed in a blink of an eye. You wouldn't believe me by looking at him, but I didn't know anyone who could mover faster than Ganondorf.

While I was trying to pick myself off the floor unnoticed, Ganondorf was pulling on his armor. Since simply pulling on armor doesn't make it come off, it stayed on his body and he began to panic, clawing at it madly like he was being attacked by imaginary insects.

"GET IT OFF ME!"

I don't know what possessed me to help. It would have been the perfect opportunity to fly out of the window and into heaven. I scrambled over to him, pulling at the few straps I could reach, but he was moving around too fast and he was too tall for me to reach most of them.

"I can't reach!" I cried out, thinking it useless, but he crashed to his knees for me. I unbuckled, thankful of having nimble fingers. The chest plate fell to the ground with a heavy thunk. It would have severed my toe if it had landed on my foot. Ganondorf yanked off his shirt, gasping and heaving on his hands and knees as he struggled to breath, sweat glistening on his skin.

He got up and fumbled for a water pitcher on the bedroom stand. Instead of pouring it into the adjacent cup, he drank straight from the pitcher, water running down messily.

I watched him with wide eyes. Ganondorf was over seven feet tall, just his shoulders were another almost 4 feet, and every square inch of it was muscle. Every muscle that was possible in the human body had been augmented to about three times bigger than they should have been. His muscles has muscle. He probably weighed around 300 pounds, maybe even 400. All of that, was going to crush me. All of that was going to end me.

I realized, if Ganondorf did decide to rape me, the sheer act of it would probably kill me. There was no way I would survive. I might of had a chance if Ganondorf was actually careful and aimed for my survival, but gentle anything was not something Ganondorf was capable of.

Well at least it would kill me.

But jumping out the window would definitely be better.

Ganondorf grabbed my wrist and I knew my window jumping opportunities were long gone. He collapse into a seated position on his bed, yanking me to my knees on the ground between his legs. I was starting to hyperventilate. I was always good at keeping fear invisible on my face, but I wasn't able to stop it now. I sweated profusely. This couldn't be happening.

He took my hand, and I winced, closing my eyes and turning my head away. He placed my hand on the laces of his boots, not at all where I thought he was going to place it. He made a grunting noise, but didn't actually make any words. He kept blinking and I think he was having a hard time seeing. I unlaced his boots, and with some difficulty we got them off.

He fell onto his back on the mattress, exhausted. I thought of climbing under the bed. Maybe he would forget I was even in here and go to sleep. Then I could sneak out.

But he remembered. He reached for me, grabbing me under the arm and hauling me up quicker before I could even process it. When I realized the ground was gone and my destination was the bed, I let out a scream, the sound muffled out of existence as he rolled so that I was swallowed by his immense form.

I waited for him to rip me apart.

But all I got was the sound of him snoring as he fell asleep instantly. _Okay,_ I told myself. _I can't panic._ I couldn't stay here. Ganondorf could wake up sometime in the night with a midnight boner. Best to leave now.

I tried to wiggle free. I was pretty good at squeezing through tight spaces. I had managed to fit through my fair share of prison bars before. Now though, Ganondorf's massive arm was wrapped tightly over my waist, our skin seemly to adhere together.

Like a bug in a web. If I struggled more, it'll only wake him up.

So I waited until morning. Not getting a wink of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ganondorf was a heavy sleeper. Thankfully, he didn't move much in his sleep either, or I would have been a pancake lost in his sheets.

Ganondorf always woke up a dawn, so I knew exactly what moment to wait for. Like time work, he bolted upright. He was on his feet before he noticed me, and I attempted to hide among the pillows and blankets, but it wasn't long before he spotted the extra person in his bed.

I don't think I've ever seen Ganondorf look surprised before. Furious, yes, smug, angry, pleased, annoyed, serious, tired, but never surprised. He stared at me for what seemed like a whole minute, until eventually he shook his head and turned away, heading for the bathroom.

I left the room. Maybe I should have asked for my leave, but like hell I'd care for his permission. Out of sight I was forgotten anyway. Forgotten and safe.

* * *

The entire ordeal was forgotten. Life as a slave turned relatively normal. The only thing that stayed out of the ordinary was that he asked me specifically to do certain things. There was no connection between the things he told me to do; bring over that, get me this, do that, tell so and so to stop doing whatever. It occurred to me that maybe he addressed me so often was only on the fact that he actually knew my name and had something to call me with instead of; slave, inferior, etc. All those names could have meant anyone in the castle, but there was only one Nabooru.

One afternoon he was sitting in front of the piano. The old man who usually played it had since died of some illness that hadn't been treated. Ironically, Ganondorf had nothing to do with his death.

The violinist had started playing as usual when Ganondorf walked into the room, but when he had sat himself in front of the piano, she had stopped playing. I guess she didn't want to mess him up if he started playing something else, or maybe she was waiting for his lead.

He stared at the ivory keys for awhile, touching them lightly with his hands, every once in a while laying a finger down to play a single note.

He must have realized that everyone in the room was staring at him for he broke away from his trance. "Everyone, leave!" We all scurried out of the room as fast as we could. "Nabooru!" I really wished I could somehow just change my name to something else, like Harriet or Mary.

I stopped and turned to look at him.

He waved his hand at me to come over, grunting. I rolled my eyes and walked closer until I was standing directly behind him. "Do you play?"

"I do not know how to play the piano," I told him calmly. We didn't have pianos in the desert. We didn't have much things in the desert, but the things that we did have Ganondorf did his best to avoid. He hated desert things. Almost everything he did was more Hylian than Gerudo. He ate Hylian food, slept on Hylian beds, read Hylian books, practiced Hylian customs and played Hylian instruments. He had always wished to be one of them I knew. To him, the Hylians had everything and the Gerudo always had nothing.

"Come," he moved over on the bench, beckoning for me to sit down next to him. Oh Din, Nayru and Farore... I sat next to him, still somewhat leaning away from him in an effort to make sure we did not touch each other.

He began to play.

It wasn't anything I expected him to play. I expected a slow, boring depressing dark song, but his huge fingers swept so swiftly over the keys, creating something beautiful. It was sad still, but beautiful. I watched him mesmerized as the tempo of the song slowed down for a while, only to speed up again. At first all I could watch were his hands, but then I look up at his face. His expression would have been heartbreaking, if it was on any other face than the dark wizard's. His eyes closed and brows drawn together, like he was in pain and pleasure at the same time as he felt the music instead of just heard it.

The song came to an end, and even after he was done playing, he kept his eyes closed as we sat in stilled silence, as if waiting for the after effects of the piano to melt away.

He opened his eyes. "This is C. This is middle C." He said thickly, remembering how to speak. He took my hand and placed my finger on one of the keys, a clear note ringing. It was all I could do to keep myself from pulling away. "B, A" his low voice rumbled as he placed my finger on each key before back tracking. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G. Then it repeats again. A, B, C, D..."

A, B, C, D, F-No, E. F, G, I rambled inside my mind trying to memorize everything as fast as possible. He was probably expecting me to play whatever he just played in a matter of minutes.

"These keys, are the sharps and the flats. If it's to the right, it's that key's sharp. If it's it to the left, it is the flat. C sharp is the same as D flat."

Oh that's great and not confusing.

"It would be D, E..." He pressed my middle finger down, then my index before moving my hand over. "D, D, F, C, F, A ..." his other hand was doing the higher part. Though much slower than normal, his part still had a lot more notes than mine. "You try."

I got as far as two notes before screwing up.

"No! This is the other D that is C!" He hit the right note himself loudly and I brought my hand quickly to my lap, eyes wide. He took a deep breath. "It's okay," he said almost more to himself. "It's okay," he repeated, taking my trembling hand and guiding me over it again. "You have long fingers, compared to your hands, they are long."

I wasn't sure, but did Ganondorf, the King of Evil, give me a compliment?!

"Thanks..."

"It's good to have long fingers when playing the piano."

"Too bad I suck at memorizing stuff," I said, hoping he wasn't thinking about making me his new pianist.

He looked at me strangely before turning his attention back to the piano, playing another, slower tune. "A Hylian man taught me how to play," he said. "I don't remember his name. I was just a boy at the time. I don't know what happened to him."

I sat next to him quietly.

"What happened to the man that was here before?"

"Uh... he died..."

"Strange. I don't remember killing him..."

"He died of tuberculosis or something."

Ganondorf was silent for a while before responding with an, "Oh." There was another pause as he continued his playing. "I suppose I should find someone else then."

Please don't be me. Please don't be me. Please don't be me.

"What about that blonde girl that's always hanging around up here?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "Probably," I added, hoping he'd make her play instead of me.

"She doesn't have tuberculosis, does she?"

"Not that I know of."

"Good." The song he was playing was beginning to climax. I wondered how he could keep the song up and think about other things at the same time. It seemed impossible to me, and I really hoped Blondie knew how to play the piano.

The song ended. He brought his hands to his lap and stared at the piano for a long time.

"You want me to go get her?" I asked, pointing a thumb at the doorway, anxious to get out of there.

He shook his head. "No. Not now."

I shifted in my seat, eyes wondering around. I decided to steal another look at Ganondorf who had been silent all this time, wondering if I could catch anything out of his unpredictable mood. I found his eyes on me. I quickly dropped my gaze, thinking he was about to speak again.

Instead he leaned over and kissed me. I pulled back quickly before I could think of anything else. I almost fell off the bench in my haste, but managed to stay on by grabbing onto it.

Ganondorf stared at my mouth. I expected him to slap me for pulling away, but he only turned back around, starting up his playing once again.

I was visibly gasping for breath, my chest rising up and down and my heart beating fast. "You may leave," he said, not looking away from the piano. I tripped over the bench trying to leave as fast as possible. He ignored the commotion of me falling and I ran out of the room.

* * *

As I continued on my day, cleaning up various things in the castle, I tried to figure out why Ganondorf did _not_ just throw me on the ground and rip me apart like the true animal he was. It was quite obvious that he was starting to have a thing for me. Curse my gorgeous beauty! I wasn't surprised that he wanted me. I was surprised he hadn't destroyed me yet.

Destroying something you liked might have seemed injudicious, but in Ganondorf logic, it made sense. He didn't ask for things. He took things. Well, maybe he started asking nicely for the spiritual stones, but when the Hylian King refused him, he became dead and Ganondorf just took his country instead. So maybe kissing me wasn't actually asking for anything, because if I refused, he'd just take it anyway.

I just didn't understand why he hadn't taken it yet. I've seen him do it before. When he had his needs, he didn't wait for his satisfaction.

Maybe he didn't actually see me out of lust. Maybe he was actually just lonely and wanting a companion instead of a quick sex toy.

I started laughing out loud. Ganondorf being lonely... He was far too in love with himself to ever be lonely. Psh, whatever. Better not question my luck.

If I could somehow avoid him long enough, he would forget all about whatever was going on in his head about me. And if I was lucky, maybe I'd catch tuberculosis and die.

"Hey!" I called over to a women cleaning the curtains in the hallway. "Is tuberculosis contagious?"

"Yes, it can be."

"Great, where can I get some?"


End file.
